User talk:AMarbleHornet/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pocket Full of Gold page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:28, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: The way your story looked had no impact on the deletion - it is against our rules to reupload deleted stories, if you have improved your story and think it should be on the 'site, you need to submit a deletion appeal. With regards to your story going "wacky" though, you need to not indent your paragraphs. That should fix it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:23, June 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm gonna' be honest with you, the story was all over the place and was hard to make sense of. It was incredibly rushed and had just about every issue a story can have. The protagonist's reactions were incredibly unnatural, and the whole story was just bizarre. There were dozens of mistakes in grammar/spelling/punctuation/missing words/extra words. Please consider using our Writer's Workshop and also reading our Writing Advice pages. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 02:09, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well that's not the kind of bizarre I was meaning. Perhaps I should've said nonsensical instead. The story is a long ways from being up to quality standards. You're gonna' have to try the workshop if you want it to have a chance, but it's going to take a complete overhaul. Most people spend days or even weeks making sure their story is just right. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:48, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Off Topic Board Hey, please don't tell off users who have posted off-topic threads in the off-topic board. One, it's perfectly fine there anyway, and two, it's not your job to. If you see a thread in the wrong board, don't add a message pointing it out, as this will further bump down other posts, just let an or know, and they'll move the thread. We won't generally tell people off for doing something like that, since it's so easy to fix, so there's no need to feel awkward about getting us involved. Additionally, if you're incorrect (as you were on the thread in question), this will stop us having to let the user know about this and save everyone a lot of effort. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Apologies I may have jumped the gun a bit and made some assumptions. I appreciate the maturity in your response and apologize if I came off as inflammatory. Many people don't appreciate honest feedback; glad we can be kind to one another. Whitix (talk) 20:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion Hello I wasn't able to get back to you on your story you asked me a question which was "Also, Irene... I can't tell if it's the Irene I showed this story to. Names are a curse." I just wanted you to know that i'm not the Irene you might know of I just happen to stumble upon your story, sorry if I caused any confusion. I look forward to reading another story until than best of luck. Not So Quicksword Irene (talk) 02:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Not So Quicksword Irene Quality Control Templates I saw your comment just posted, and just to let you know, there's these templates for letting admins know if you think any story is not up to Quality Standards. , . These templates are for any user to add, but only an admin can remove them. As for the "reason", it can be spelling, punctuation, spacing, capitalization, wording, storyline, or formatting issues, etc. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly, please add signatures to the talk page messages by adding four tildes (~~~~). Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:22, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Talk pages serve as a record of infractions and other activity. They should not be blanked. There is the option of archiving your talk page if you feel that it needs to be cleared. Just create a page titled "User talk:AMarbleHornet/Archive 1" and copy/paste everything from the current page onto that, then link that page onto the current page by adding: talk:AMarbleHornet/Archive 1 Archive 1 to the top. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I know, that is what I meant. I am doing more on it.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (What do you think of this? I wrote it a while ago. It's called 'Clarifying Things: It's Your Fault). I have you pinned against a wall of your dreadful abode. Your screams don't work on me, because I learned to be devoid of any emotion. Emotions worked on me in the past, but not anymore. I like seeing you cringe as I let out my dogs on you. And, I shall repeat this once again, "I am not allowed to kill, because you'll do it for me." "LET GO," you shriek as my hounds held their humanoid palms against your sweaty forehead. Once the second image is relived, I shall give them a treat. Don't ask me what it is, because that's none of your business,scum! I approach you steadily. My third hound wraps his slimy appendage against that loud mouth of yours. I'll reward Ishael after this is over. "Come here!" I said to him in my monotone, demanding voice. I loathe that voice, it is so ungentlemanly of me. Oh well, time to get this dreadful job over and done with for tonight anyways. "My hounds threw you to the hard, cold floor. Poor dears, I pity that I have to discipline them later." You try to run, but some of my other canines have you in a choke hold. It won't kill you, but it will be quite agonizing. Just to my liking! "Now, let's begin!" I said as my forked tongue extends all the way into your disgusting mouth. It phases through your upper jaw, your nasal cavity, and finally up to your skull. It bites down like a hungry wolf and absorbs those memories from your brain. SECOND IMAGE... You're now back in your canopy bed. The last image was nothing, but a nightmare. A dream, which you rightfully deserved. Your brother, David and your parents are quietly snoozing in their bedrooms. Several light bulbs explode. Their glass shatters and nearly cut you, but my loyal companion, Ishael saves you. I can't let you die yet, it's won't set well. "ISHAEL!" I ordered in a harsh whisper. You see him vanish and your parents come running to your bedroom. Oh, how quaint! They hollar at you as they see several shards of glass scattered around you. Your mother is horrified to see the cuts and scrapes on you and your father is just demanding an explanation. However, you fail to one. He stomps up to you and slams you against the wall. His bulky, massive hand slaps against your fragile cheek. And, Your mother quickly calls 911, but not because you're hurt. Oh no, it's not that simple. In this memory, everything is your fault. Let me clarify things for a moronic mine such as yours. "Everything is your fault!" Your simple cuts from the glass dissipate from your scrawny, bone frame. They appear on your father, who is now holding his now injured hand on the floor. Blood stains the carpet and your mother screams your name as you find yourself sitting on your knees with a sharp, bloodied butcher knife right next to you. The sirens go on outside your window, flashes of blue and red everywhere. The cops tear the door off of it's hinges and you are dragged away. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) A few days go by, your parents barely visit you. You are now at the psych ward. Oh how grand! You were forced to strip down as the techs and doctors examined your hideous corpse. Several procedures are carried out and you are now obligated to wear a white, flimsy hospital gown. You walk the cold, hospital floors with your ugly bare feet. You go into one of those tiny bedrooms and you find a bed. Uncomfortable as heck, but you somehow manage to fall asleep right away. An alarm goes off and you are alerted to the sound of several stampeding feet. You flip the sheets off and you are greeted with a large crowd of strangers, some of which happen to be your new roommates. Two of the techs, both gigantic men pull in a thin lady with damp, crimson-red hair back into the ward. "What's going on?" You asked one of the strangers. He turns to face you and hushes you with his index finger pointed towards his mouth. "Can't you see what's happen', twit," the stranger demanded. You kept your loud mouth shut as the woman is dragged and placed into a room, which you don't see. You hear her screams, shrieks and her fists banging against the steel door of her room. The episode is quickly dispelled as everyone goes about their daily, boring rituals. You did the same, because what else could you have done? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 19:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) It has been nearly a month since you arrived here. Your parents and your little brother have hardly come to see you. Perhaps, they are happy that they no longer have to see your wretched face. When they do visit you, maybe the reason why they came is because, they feel sorry for s loser like you. Oh, if only, your mother had aborted you, then your family wouldn't have to suffer your existence. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) You flail in your bed, oh how glorious! I like seeing you squirm. Ishael is by your bedside, the stupid mutt seems to pity you. Why? It is beyond me. He is just a dumb dog; incapable of disobeying my commands. He once tried to attack me along with those other ungrateful hounds, but I quickly showed them who was boss. You should have seen how numerous times I bludgeoned and decapitated them. They didn't die due to the severity of my treatment, because they are only figments of my own mind. Ishael creeps up to you. He touches your forehead, but I quickly fling him hand off of you with my invisible hand. He whimpers as he limps to that sorry excuse of a closet you have and your five roommates have. And, your roommates are none the wiser. I won't allow Ishael to disobey me. He is part of my compassionate side, which I thought died long ago. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have him. You continue to flail in your sleep. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) You are outside of yourself in the dream. Your father screams for you to stop, but you don't heed his words. Your mother screams as she watches you bury the sharp, butcher's knife into your own father's hairy arm. She hastily dials 911 and the cops take you away in handcuffs. You are full of tears as they drag your sorry ass away to the hospital. "I'M SORRY!" you yelled over and over again in a somber voice. I know you aren't really sorry. You are such a sorry excuse for a human being. Oh, why does a monster like you exist? Thank goodness, your family don't visit you so much. Thank goodness, they'll press charges on your sorry ass. Thank goodness, you might wound up in jail. However, as you lie on your cot in the dank corner of your horrid cell. You recall the moments way before your father's stabbing. You recall your little kitten, Mink. Mink was such an adorable feline, he was only shy of six months. You went to visit your grandparents in a nearby town. Your father had his boss over that day. Your father's employer didn't want the horrible beast in the house while he went down to business, so he ordered your parents to throw the kitten out. The kitten wonders into the street and went SPLAT. Blood went everywhere and your father's boss and your parents didn't say a word to you or your baby brother about it. You screamed when you arrived home. Your brother was fortunate not to see the carcass of the dead kitten, but you did. You were so full of tears and your face was as red as a tomato. You shouted at both your parents, you despicable, little boy! They gave you life, but yet you had the audacity to scream at them just due to a lousy kitty's death. Animals die everyday and you should have put him in your room while you and David went away. Mink was your responsibility, twerp! So, don't dare blame your father, your mother or your father's boss. They had no control over that situation, you did! You are just a horrible person@ You once thought you saw a bunch of cats creep up to you. They all had their claws out and their teeth were showing. You screamed and thought you heard a voice. "Destroy them!" it said in a quiet whisper. When the voice went away, all of the cats that you thought were attacking you, were nailed to the walls. Their long, fluffy tails and soft paw pads tangled in impossible positions. Lacerations on their fat bodies and scarlet liquid dripping from those horrifying wounds. Your brother screamed once he came into the room and your mother followed suit. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?!" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) You leaps out of bed and drenched in sweat. Your breathing is irregular and beads of sweat go down your oval-shaped and sickly, pale face. The nurses and the techs rush in, because one of your roommates ratted you out for disturbing her precious sleep. "Do you have to shout?!" she yelled irritably as she rubbed the sleep away from her turquoise eyes. The medical staff gather around you and strap you down. You screamed, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, MOM, DAD!" You then proceed to laugh and wail. Hey, dude. How are you? I've discontinued the Possession story as it was written a while back. But, it'll mean alot if you would comment on my new story which I've posted on the workshop board. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 13:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Revised draft Hey, would you mind taking a look at the revised draft of "The Dream Project"? It probably still needs quite a bit of revision but I'd like to see what people think of it at least. Gabemcceldry (talk) 02:55, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Did You Like My Story Did you like my story? I am sorry that I am taking so long to get back to you. I remember sending you a story to you a while back. I was wondering if you also checked out 'Chad.' http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:493089 Here is a link to the story that I wrote. It's probably nothing. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 16:11, September 13, 2015 (UTC) That's interesting That's interesting to note about animals and the Catholic version of how animals cannot go to Heaven. What did you think about 'Kidnap Hotel?' I should probably work on that story, but the subject of animals going to Heaven really interested me as a kid. It was something that I was and still am conflicted about. I am glad that I caught your interest in that subject. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 15:15, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Something Freaky Happened So, something happened last night, apparently some people visiting the pool decided to put chairs into the pool. The pool is now closed off, because those responsible did that to the property's chairs and pool. Who in their right mind puts chairs into the pool? Other than that, I have also been contacting people on Craigslist, in regards to making some extra cash. The whole process has driven me to desperation, you know the old saying, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I am really scared of this screwing my life up. My apartment complex has gotten bad, because somebody has been throwing chairs into the pool (as mentioned above), breaking into people's cars, having the tenants having to clean the overly-disgusting laundry room ourselves rather than staff, security no longer being around, a strange car being one of the apartment complex's parking spaces and people breaking into people's storage lockers. Maybe, I should get people to sign a petitition for security to be brought back. 00:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) It was just something that really scared me The reason I told you about it, because it scares me about the things that are happening in my neighborhood. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:30, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Marking pages for review Hi MarbleHornet, I noticed you added the story Lord of the deep to the Marked for Review category. When you are marking a story for review, though, you don't follow the normal procedure for adding categories. Instead, you add at the top of the page. Where "reason", you put the reason why you think the story should be reviewed. Also, if you think a story should be deleted, you add at the top of the page. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 12:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk Page Archive You create a page like this: User Talk:AMarbleHornet/Archive X (X is the number of archives). You then copy the messages from your standard talk page, and paste them in the new page. Then publish the archive and link it in the main talk page. MrDupin (talk) 15:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC)